


Mr. and Mr. Rivaille

by agwang88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Guns, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Past Drug Use, Past Homelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agwang88/pseuds/agwang88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mr. Rivaille, living a normal life and sharing a mundane marriage. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Is Now Harmed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted a Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, but haven't found one... so I decided to write one. Hope this hasn't been done already? I really like the movie and I really like Ereri, so... This happened :3  
> It won't be exactly like the movie, it'll probably be more sad and shtuff, buuuut, some parts will be similar to the movie. And the rating will probably raise up ;)  
> Used the name 'Rivaille' for their last name, cause I like it and I was lazy  
> Hope you like it!

"You missed a spot." Came the bored voice of Eren's "husband" Levi. Eren couldn't really blame Levi for his dissatisfaction, they were only doing dishes. "You know I hate dirty dishes."

Eren nodded and took the plate from him, scrubbing harder than he usually would. This one was pesky and it was frustrating him.

"Let me get it." Levi said, reaching out to take the plate away from his grip. Eren moved his hands away from Levi's reach, as a child would.

"No. I got it." Eren said, finally scrubbing off the peeving spot on the glass plate. He handed it over to Levi for him to hand dry and set it in their correct places. Usually, it was switched around, Levi washing and Eren drying and putting away, but Eren was home earlier than Levi today. He didn't have much to do other than contact Mikasa and Armin on their request for his confirm that he had made it home safely and without any complications.

"That dish? Your fault, if you would have washed it right when you were done, or _at least_ of rinsed it, you wouldn't of had that problem." Levi said, checking the glass Eren just practically threw at him.

"If I haven't done it for the past... How long? Six years? I won't be doing it anytime soon, Levi." Eren said, his tone annoyed, because he was. Most of the time, Levi wouldn't complain, having become accustomed to it over the years. He must have had a rather stressful day for him to be _this_ irritable.

"Tch." Was the reply.

Six years. Today it has been officially six years since Eren and Levi met in Tokyo, Japan. Both of them instantly fell hard for one another. It was passionate, loving and everything great you could think of in a relationship.

Does it ever stay like that, though?

Eren didn't know quite for sure. He met Levi when he was on a mission assigned to him, take out some guy that was running. His boss, Reiner, didn't like runners. Then, there he was in Japan, with Mikasa and Armin, he and them being the three best agents Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie possessed. They took out their targets with a plan, and quietly; less blood, the better. Armin planned, stayed behind the safety of a computer while his voice filled Mikasa and Eren's head with instructions and where to go. Mikasa and Eren were the killer's.

They were in a club. Mikasa and Eren following Armin's specification, filing through the sweaty, perfumed, dancing bodies. Eren's guns and knives hoisted to his side and ankle, Mikasa's under her jacket and leg.

 _"Turn left, there should be a set of stairs behind a door, eyes open."_ Came Armin's concentrated voice, Eren and Mikasa sharing that absorption. Then, either Eren was tripped, or simply tripped over a drunk and dancing person's foot, but either way, he fell. Bracing himself for the ground, not that it's the worst thing that has ever happened to him, but it still wasn't a lovely action.

Getting caught with strong arms, however, was the most lovely action he has ever stumbled upon.

 _"Clumsy brat."_ Was what Levi first said to Eren. His expression unimpressed and Eren assumed it was just because of what happened, but later on he found Levi always wore this. And later on, Eren also managed to crack that stoic expression to a smile, or a pleasured expression.

Or a loving expression.

To speed up things, Eren was pulled away by Mikasa and they pursued their target with no complications. Eren persisted he stayed because he craved a good drink, Mikasa and Armin refused, telling him it isn't safe just after a kill, but he obviously, eventually, won.

Nothing bad happened that night, at all.

And now, six years later, Eren doesn't even remember the last time when they've fucked was. It was routine, their marriage, their _life._ Eren thinks it's his fault, because what the hell else could it be? He loses his temper too fast, being constantly stressed with getting order's here and there, making sure his crew his safe. He could leave his job, but that'd mean he'd have to leave Mikasa and Armin.

That wasn't an option.

He wonders if Levi will ever leave him. If he still feels that spark that they both felt at the beginning. Eren assumes not, and soon Levi will leave him, and maybe that's for the better. Levi deserves someone's full attention and love, and out of danger on top of that.

"Hanji's wondering if we're having a anniversary party this weekend. If not, she'll make one happen." Levi said, putting the very last dish away.

"That's fine." Because maybe it is. Maybe something will happen again, some spark. They haven't had an anniversary party in a couple of years, they most definitely would have if Hanji had been absent, but she's a scientist, leaving for years at a time to do her job. Eren ponders how she and Mobilt pursued their relationship with as much passion as they did.

He wishes he could do that, too.

"That's fine." Eren said with a small smile. "I think I'll head to bed, okay? Reiner said I have a long day tomorrow." By long day, he means another hit. This one will be by his own self.

"Yeah, night." Levi replied, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his basket and stepping outside to smoke. Eren stood there for a moment, wanting to say _something_ about their relationship. Even a simple "Happy Anniversary", to celebrate it. But there wasn't much to celebrate, so Eren left it at that and climbed up the stairs, brushing his teeth and washing his face (his simple routine) before climbing into his and Levi's warm and large bed.

 

* * *

 

"Happy anniversary..." Levi mumbled when Eren descended up the stairs and up to their room. He held the cancer stick between his two fingers delicately, bringing it to his lips every so often. Six years today. Six whole years Levi has been in a relationship with the brat.

They haven't said they loved each other in years.

Maybe Eren is falling out of love with him. Maybe Eren doesn't feel that spark he felt when they first met in Japan. Not that Levi could think he's doing wrong for that, Levi's too uptight and stressed out these days with his job he has been keeping from Eren ever since they first met. Killing people on the side of his seemingly humdrum marriage. Eren thinks he works in an office, sitting at a computer all day, which Eren found hard to believe at first and Levi knew he would, so he took him to his 'work' and showed him his 'desk' which had nothing on it, except the must-have supplies for working in a goddamn desk all day.

How do people do it?

He had to sit there for fifteen minutes, acting as if he were doing that type of work and he absolutely had no patience for it. Nearly cursing everyone in the world after Eren left, leaving when he was out of sight as well.

Levi felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He didn't even need to check it to know whom it was. At least she was texting him first rather than calling and ultimately ruining his eardrums by screaming in his ear.

**Text from: Shitty Glasses**

\- Levi! Is the partayyyy happening?

**Text to: Shitty Glasses**

\- We're not setting one up, no. And you won't take no for an answer.

Not even two seconds later, she replied.

**Text from: Shitty Glasses**

\- Well of course I wont! The party'll be Saturday at Erwins, mkay?"

**Text to: Shitty Glasses**

\- Ok.

Hanji must have known to shut her pipe then. Levi wonders if she knew about his and Eren's routine relationship. Levi wonders if Eren is planning on leaving him soon, and Levi sort of hopes he does. Levi isn't giving Eren what he deserves, Eren, like a puppy, needs attention and love, _deserves_ attention and love. Levi can't fully give him that.

However, the thought of some other man laying a hand, albeit a loving one, on Eren... It makes him sick.

Levi sighed, looking down at the cigarette burning between his two fingers, thinking about taking another drag but ultimately deciding to throw it to the ground and squishing out the lighted end. Walking back into his warmer house and into the kitchen, he filled up a glass of cold water and climbed up the stairs. Taking a full shower and easing his tired muscles for the week ahead of him, before sliding into bed next to a peacefully sleeping Eren, thinking when Eren used to throw an arm around his waist, despite Levi's protest. Levi told himself he wouldn't care if the action ceased, he also never really thought it ever would.

He was very wrong on both parts.

 

* * *

 

Saturday rolled by quickly, only having been three days since Hanji asked Levi about it.

"Got the keys?" Eren asked, fixing his jacket as he peered his head up to look at Levi. They weren't in any special attire, just a normal jacket and jeans, maybe their shirt was a little nicer than usual. Well, at least Eren's.

"Do you even need to ask me?" Levi answered Eren, jingling the keys in the air for proof before grabbing his own jacket. Eren grabbed the keys from him as they shut the door behind them, unlocking the car door for Levi (what a gentleman) before turning back and closing the door, locking the four locks behind him.

Levi drove. He always drove. Eren never protested, always claiming he never really liked driving, even days where Levi couldn't drive him to his job (which was a self defense school, on the way to Levi's) he either walked, or took the bus. Levi sometimes wondered if it was really because Eren didn't like to drive, but never pondered on it for too long, if Eren was keeping something away from him, it was his secret to tell when he was ready.

If he'd ever be ready.

Maybe in the future he would, with someone that he lives with, with someone that he laughs and watches movies with, with someone he actually has an enjoyable conversation with, with someone he loves.

With someone that isn't Levi.

"Woah!" Eren exclaimed, jerking the wheel to get the car back on coarse. "What is wrong with you? You could have killed everyone!"

"Shit..." Levi said, looking over at Eren to make sure everything was safe with him. Eren seemed to be doing the same, even going as far to touch his cheeks. "Sorry."

"You feeling okay? You're a little warm, maybe we should go home and you rest." Eren offered, touching Levi's forehead. After a few seconds with no response from Levi, Eren spoke again. "Levi?"

"No, no... I'm fine." Levi said, tightening his hands on the steering wheel, trying to relax them so they wouldn't turn white with the pressure. He readjusted in his seat, moving his neck around to pop it, knowing the noise and action made Eren wince, but surprisingly, not this time. "I'm okay, Eren." Levi said, wanting to reach out and hold his hand, but didn't. He pretended he didn't see Eren's hands flinching in the same way Levi's did.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a teeeeny glimpse into their pasts. Some action, kinda, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnn...  
> Thanks guys for all the comments and kudos and shtuff on my first chapter. I didn't plan this out, I'm just writing as I go like I usually do with my other fanfics, so I really don't know where this is gonna go, but obviously I have an idea cause the movie... and yeahhh...  
> There's small, very slight, mentions of drug use and living on the streets in this chapter, because you all kinda get a hint to their pasts. I'll go more into detail later, you'll find out when they reveal it to each other.  
> Sowwy for any mistakes.  
> Happy New Years, guys.  
> I do hope you enjoy...

"Ah, here's the lovely couple!" Hanji introduced to the pairs of people holding wine glasses, or beer. They all looked over to Mr. and Mr. Rivaille, smiling and congratulating them on their six years of being together. Eren was wearing a bright smile, but Levi could tell it was forced. He was slightly pleased he was able to detect that. Levi looked as bored as ever, but Eren knew something was bothering him.

Being together for six years, even if some days felt as if they weren't even together, they still, somehow, could unearth things other people didn't know about the two men.

"Let's see those rings!" Jean Kirstein sang, grabbing Eren's hand, deserving him a smack in the head from Eren himself.

Eren remembers when Levi proposed, in front of _everyone_. It was lovely and everything Eren could even imagine, making him cry like a teenage girl watching _the Notebook._ That day was the greatest day he has ever had, even now, nothing could replace that feeling of sheer bliss and even though his cheeks were hurting from smiling ear-to-ear and his eyes burned from the happy tears of salt water falling from his tear ducts; nothing ever could substitute that. Not even when he manages to lock up, or even end the life, of some sick person.

And the feeling he has when that occurs is great.

Eren couldn't lie that at this moment, he wanted to kiss Levi with everything he had. He felt that same emotion he felt when Levi kneeled down on one knee and smiled that smile only Eren has seen. He feels that spark again from Tokyo.

Instead of turning and kissing Levi, he bit his bottom lip and reached out his palm to attach to Levi's.

Levi started. It was hardly there, but it was visible if you were searching for some sort of reaction. Eren didn't know what response he expected, but thankfully, Levi didn't jerk his hand away from Eren's grip.

"Congratulations, Eren." Armin said, smiling up at Eren, holding a glass of wine up to him, all for him to take. Over on Levi's side, Erwin Smith, Levi's boss, was doing the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren's palm was hot and slightly sweaty in his hands, but Levi didn't mind. Well, he didn't mind enough to pull away.

It was proof.

The feeling Levi got when he stared down at his ring placed on his finger, then over at Eren's, he remembered the relief he felt when Eren screeched a "Yes!" to him when he proposed. He didn't just feel relief that Eren so enthusiastically said yes to him, but the recreation he was filled with that he would have the pleasure to spend the rest of his life with this man.

The wedding was small, but also a reminder for Levi.

Levi doesn't have parents. He was young when he lost them, maybe ten. He was in France, traveling with his parents because that was their job. They weren't poor. They were wealthy and Levi got every single fucking thing he asked for. One thing he regrets is his last words to them.

_"We can't get you that right now, Levi, we're already late. You're going to stay with Mr. Smith until we get home."_ They had said. Levi, being the stupid ten year old he was, muttered an: "I hate you", it was a mere mutter, but his parents were able to hear the horrid words leave his mouth quietly. He was dropped off at the Smiths' house. He and Erwin were in the same boat, traveling constantly with their parents and quickly became friends. The only difference was their living situation. At that time, Levi had both a mom and dad and Erwin had a mother and father, but they didn't have each other. Erwin had an actual home in select states, while Levi didn't.

Not even an hour later Erwin's father told him the news.

His 'parents' at the wedding were paid actors, Erwin insisting to do this. And even before the marriage, Erwin had asked that Levi keep his past a secret so he didn't have to reveal anything. Erwin had told him it was for business, so Eren wouldn't ask further into the situation. So he wouldn't look it up on the internet to find that Levi Rivaille disappeared from the face of the Earth for a few years, for combat and knowledge training, of course. But Eren couldn't know that. But Levi suspected Erwin was also doing it for Levi's sanity, so he didn't fall back into that dark pit that Erwin tried to pull him out of.

Didn't he understand Eren finished the pulling?

It was a recollection that Levi had built up a lie to Eren over the years. Sure, his parents were alive and well, bathing in money and would always make sure he was well off. Sure, he remembers everything from his teenage years. But he doesn't. There's a whole couple of years missing because of how many drugs he was hopped up on. He remembers turning seventeen and leaving Erwin's comforting home because he felt like he didn't deserve the tranquility of anything. He recalls waking up in a hospital bed with IV's poked in him and Erwin sleeping beside him on a guest chair, all on his nineteenth birthday.

Of course _everything_ between those time periods isn't blank, he recalls some moments that aren't worth remembering.

Erwin saved him, he'll give him that.

Erwin trained him, Erwin helped him live a better life, aiding him in his need for powerful drugs when he didn't get that kick quite right, or if his foot slipped and he didn't land the punch in the perfect zone to knock the target clean out, or if he had to ask Erwin for help on his rent because his shit job at the coffee shop didn't pay him well. He didn't start getting paid for his true occupation until he straightened his act up.

_"I get all these bloody noses and black eyes from training and I_ don't _get paid?"_ Levi had asked on his first week of training, his nostrils flaring.

_"You use the money I lend you for drugs, not food like you say. I'm not an idiot, Levi. This is your discipline, I'm tired of seeing you wreck yourself over these drugs."_ Erwin said, holding Levi's drugs up, tossing them into the trashcan across the room without even a glance, Levi would have praised him if his muscles didn't ache to chase the life demolisher down, but they've touched garbage, Levi would chop his own fingers off with a butter knife before trying to take in any of that. Levi was about to reply that Erwin didn't know what he was talking about, he doesn't know where that came from, hoping that his impassive expression would back him up, but Erwin spoke again.  _"Levi, you're skin and bone, look at you. I hate seeing this happen to you, you're my friend and you_ know _, you know that you can end this, Levi. Try, please."_

Levi had argued that he is trying. He's trying so hard, but everything he does leads him back to thinking he doesn't deserve the shitty job at the coffee shop, he doesn't have the right to have Erwin so concerned for his wellbeing.

Erwin argued right back that day, even slapped him.

Levi slapped-punched him right back.

They laughed it off and Levi promised he would try to stop his habits. The bickering ended there, Erwin knowing the deepness held in Levi's promises.

He would break his bones before he broke a promise.

Levi would buy a pack of cigarettes instead of hard drugs, but even then, he rarely smoked. Only if he was overly stressed, or didn't get that kick quite right, or if his foot slipped and he didn't land the punch in the perfect zone to knock the target clean out. He didn't have to ask for help with paying for himself to live, Erwin paid him right after that promise.

 

* * *

 

 

"Eren." Mikasa said as he, Levi, Erwin and Hanji were discussing Levi's first day at his job. Eren hadn't heard this story before, surprisingly. But Levi was pleading for them, not so kindly, to shut the fuck up before he shoved his wine glass up their asses. Hanji and Erwin continued with a laugh. Eren turned to reply to Mikasa, asking her what she needed because he needed to finish this conversation because it was making him remember and forget at the same time. But he saw the look in her eyes.

This look meant there was an emergency that needed to be altered right away.

"Can you guys excuse me for just a moment?" Eren asked, pulling his hand away from Levi's (they never let go) and leaving with Mikasa. "What's the matter, Mika?" Eren asked, squeezing her arm so she'd slow down and talk to him.

"The machine." Mikasa spoke stiffly, looking around her. Her arm was clutching his bicep, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Eren still didn't flinch away. If this was what Mikasa needed to ground herself, Eren could handle it.

"Yeah? What about him?" Eren asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. He had the right to be nervous, while he and Mikasa and Armin had many side jobs, catching criminals that weren't the greatest at hiding, or even defending themselves when it came to that point, they still spent many sleepless nights trying to track The Machine.

The Machine was ruthless, nothing fazed him. He got his hands dirty and cleaned them well, well enough that even Armin couldn't put a spot on him. This psycho took children, _children_ , and sold them like they weren't living beings. Treating them as _things,_ possessions, that they could do with whatever they pleased. The kids would eventually believe they were less than what they were, as well.

It has gone on for too long.

Eren and Mikasa and Armin alike have worked themselves sick, literally, not eating for days trying to find the bastard. Until they saw each other and thought they needed shut eye, it'd help everyone, even the kids being hurt and abused, if the three had a fresh mind. Eren wondered when he was in his stupor of obsessiveness on catching this guy, maybe beating the shit out of him, didn't worry Levi. Eren _noticeably_ had dark circles surrounding the bottom of his eye, his cheekbones sunken in, his eyes dead... Much reminding him of his past that he lied about to Levi.

His parents at the wedding? Fake. His past? Fake. _No,_ he didn't grow up in a homey two story home, _no_ he didn't have a wonderful childhood. But it wasn't his choice to tell Levi that, it was his boss'. Not that Eren would've chosen a different path. Telling Levi would raise questions Eren would blow off and heighten Levi's curiosity, unknowingly putting his life in danger. Levi would see the big house fire, Levi would see the foster homes, the arrests.

Levi would ask more and more questions.

Eren has been living a lie and it makes him sick everyday.

Eren pretends he didn't see Levi looking like Eren does these months. Feigns that he doesn't see Levi stressing in a similar way Eren is. But there's still concern there, he can't shield himself from caring about Levi. It was most definitely work, because Levi has acted like this once before, many times in the past, and probably will in the future. Eren finds it odd how such different professions can make people stress in the same way.

But Eren thinks his is still much more worse.

Not that it was a competition, because it wasn't. It was just the truth.

"You know Armin's special device?" Mikasa asked, leading him outside. Eren nodded his assurance that he knew what she was informing him about. He didn't know _exactly_ how Armin's beeping thing worked, but it worked and that's all that matters. Eren wasn't the brains in this, he was the force. "It did it's beeping thing that got some sort of signal and Armin brings that tablet everywhere, you know, the one in his man purse?"

"It's not a _man purse_ ," Armin's voice said, he was speaking to them normally, but he wasn't even looking at them. He was holding a tablet he had conjured up and built himself, the glow from the screen casting a blue-ish tint to Armin's young looking face. It was dark out and they were in an alley, no other lights around them, so it was weird seeing just Armin's face. It looked like it was just floating. "It's a satchel." Armin finished, tapping away on the touch screen.

"It's a man purse, cutie." Eren said with a smile, but schooled it when he walked over. Now wasn't the time for jokes, they got a hint and they'll fucking follow it. "What'd you find out?" Eren asked, looking at Armin's face, because if he looked at the tablet, he'd just want to throw it to the ground because he doesn't understand what is happening.

"Eren, Mikasa, we need to get to the closest base and change. He's near, but he's leaving. Get all your gear on, we can get him this time." Armin said, his eyebrow's furrowed and his wide blue eyes squinted with concentration. Eren and Mikasa ran to their base a few blocks away from here, in the basement of Mikasa's 'bookstore' that she owned. "Send me an alert when you've got your headgear on and _turned on."_ Armin said, mostly pointed towards Eren because he usually, always, forgets. Most of Eren's supplies were at his and Levi's house, but he kept replica's where he could just in case. It comes in great handy when he's on his own missions.  

 

...

 

Without an explanation to Levi, or anyone else, Eren and Mikasa ran. Of course, this didn't come to his mind until he was holding on for dear life while Mikasa drove a car they kept at that base as well.

"Shit!" Eren yelled, making Mikasa look over at him, confused.

"What, Eren? Don't do that." Mikasa scolded, turning her vision back onto the road.

"I just totally left without telling Levi. He's going to freak the hell out." Eren said, gripping the arm rest the car supplied even harder. He didn't need Levi getting so concerned that he'd feel the need to call the police, that'd only cause problems and get him in trouble. It already has before.

_"I understand he's your husband, but this was serious, Eren, you could have gotten us all in trouble."_ Reiner reprimanded, crossing his arms across his chest and staring down at Eren as if he were a child _. "If anything like this happens again, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave him."_ Reiner said. Eren understood and he appreciated the look of regret Reiner had as he told him. Reiner didn't want this, but he was doing it to keep his team all safe. Eren understood.

"It's not like he'll notice, anyway." Mikasa said, not without hate laced in her tone. Eren looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What?" Mikasa asked, sensing Eren's irritability.

"What do you mean he won't notice? Mika, it's _our_ anniversary party, if he doesn't notice I'm not there, that'd be insane." Eren said, trying to make her take what she said back.

"I've told you this many times, Eren. He isn't good for you." Mikasa said, sighing when she noticed Eren rolling his eyes. "He was sitting closer to Erwin than you, a stranger would have mistook them being the couple, instead of you and him." Mikasa said, trying to prove her point.

How could she even say that? Today he and Levi actually held hands, held motherfucking hands, and she thinks Levi was closer to Erwin than Eren himself? Eren tries to think back to when they were walking, or sitting with Erwin. Levi was in the middle, in-between Eren and Erwin; and Eren, for the life of him, cannot remember if Levi was closer to Erwin or not.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, this isn't the time." Mikasa said, tightening her hands on the steering wheel.

"But you meant it." Eren said, slumping down in his seat because now, he was grumpy.

Mikasa just sighed and said: "Just get your head out of whatever thoughts you're thinking right now and get your mind in the battle, this is what we have been waiting for."

Eren was going to reply back with a smart retort, but just thought it instead. Did she even need to tell him that? She knew he was almost a different person when he was in action, his mind taking everything but combat and threw it out of the window.

"Mikasa, Eren!" Armin yelled, his screaming voice filling both of their heads and making Mikasa swerve from her lane in the process, earning them an angry honk from the citizen behind them.

"What the fuck, Armin, stop screaming." Eren said, his voice less kinder than he originally intended. "Sorry." Eren added, not needing Armin to feel guilty.

"It's okay." Armin said, and Eren could tell he was smiling that kind smile. "Look around you. See where you are?" They had been driving for quite a while now and Eren, his mind being so preoccupied with his relationship, that he hasn't hasn't been paying attention to much around him. Now was the time.

There were less buildings, more housing than anything. Which wasn't good, that meant more lives to consider and less cover. They were in a poorer neighborhood and there were tons of children playing in the street. Those children could have been taken, their lives, the lives around them, they could have been ruined. So many lives, thrown out of the window and chucked into darkness because of this man.

"Be smart, you two. Okay, Mikasa, slow down and turn right at the next stop sign." Mikasa eased her foot off the gas and slowed to a stop, she didn't bother with her blinker, which was strange because she almost always signaled, but not this time. Eren assumed it was because her mind was filled with the same thoughts that rang in Eren's own mind.

_We can save these kids._

_What if Mikasa gets hurt?_

_What if we both die and we don't save anyone._

_What if we die and Armin is left alone, crying, because he and Mikasa broke their promise they made to him so many years ago._

_What if those kids think they'll be free, Eren and Mikasa their only hope, then it all shatters?_

"Pull into the driveway coming up, that bright blue house." Armin ordered.

"Armin, this is someone's house." Eren noted, looking around at the stray toys laying in the front yard, looking at the fat, orange cat lazing on top of the roof.

"It's abandoned." Armin corrected. "The kids always play there, but I checked to see if anyone's around there, if there was any water running, or TV's playing. There's very few, most are sleeping." Armin informed and Eren thanked him silently for everything he has done. "We're lucky." Armin said, Eren could hear his lips stretch into a smile over the bug in his ear. Eren, and even Mikasa smiled slightly. "Okay." Armin's stern voice came, once again, making Eren and Mikasa focused. "End of the block, run to it. Turn left and walk into the building, the one with the tinted windows." Eren and Mikasa ran. "I hacked the cameras, no one is in the entrance, but they have eyes and ears, tell me before you walk in," Armin ordered. " _Do not_ show yourself in the windows before you walk in, tell me right when you come across the building. They're tinted for a reason, they can see us, but we can't see them."

"If we can't go in view of the windows, how do we know which building?" Mikasa asked.

"We're at the corner, by the way." Eren informed while he was at it.  

"Okay, don't move." Armin said, there was silence for no more than a second. "There's graffiti on the side. _Titans._ That's what it says, you can't miss it. When you see it, lay low, but there's people around there. Don't be too obvious, they have cameras out there, too, to see the reactions of citizens, if the people see you looking like you're going into war, they're gonna get a bit antsy." Armin said. "Here's the tricky part, there's cameras on all sides of the buildings, even _inside_ the camera room, these people are prepared, but stupid." Armin said with a chuckle. It sounded a little bit evil, but he was in his own world right now, so Eren and Mikasa didn't voice their thoughts. "I've got visual inside the camera room, they have one woman and man in there, they're eating and chatting... _motherfuckers..._ but they do look at the cameras often. Okay, when I say 'go', you go and run, get _right_ underneath the camera, as close to the wall as you can possibly get."

Eren and Mikasa nodded.

"Guys?"

Eren and Mikasa cleared their throats, realizing Armin couldn't see them. "We heard you, yeah. Waiting for your-"

"GO!" Armin yelled, and probably banged on something. Eren and Mikasa didn't hesitate, keeping their eyes open for the graffiti, catching it and running straight under the camera that was perched there. "Good, good. They didn't see you, and I don't have a visual of you in the screen of that camera." Armin approved.

"What now?"

"Patience, grasshopper." Armin said, voice serious, even though he said a joking sentence. "Okay. This is the fun part for you guys... I guess." Armin said, probably with a shrug before he began again. "Same thing as last time, on my mark, you go inside the building and there's a family restroom to the right side of it, run into there."

"Copy." Eren and Mikasa spoke simultaneously.

"Alright... Hm, hm, hm... Go." Armin said, much more casually than the first time. Eren and Mikasa bolted inside, running into the bathroom and clashing into one another as the tried to enter.

"Ladies first..." Mikasa said, trying to push her bother of a brother out of her way.

"You're not a lady..." Eren said with a grin, mimicking a voice from an old time movie: _The AristoCats_. "You're nothin' but a sister!" Eren said with a giggle as he fell through, falling onto the ground.

"I still win." Mikasa said, with smirk as she stepped inside and flipped the light switch on before she shut the door.

 

* * *

 

"I _cannot_ believe I have had to stare at your ass for fifteen whole minutes. Do you even know where in the hell we're going?" Eren asked, getting a face full of Mikasa's ass. Go in the air ducts, Armin said, it'll be fine, Armin said.

"Shut the hell up, Eren, Armin is telling me where to go. It's not that easy to get lost in these things anyway." Mikasa said with a huff.

"Why couldn't I be ahead? I have a nicer ass, anyways- ow!" Eren yelled, holding his chin that Mikasa just kicked. "You fucking-"

"Eren, seriously, shut the hell up before someone hears you." Armin's voice said, definitely not approving.

"S-She kicked me, Armin!" Eren complained in a whisper.

"Mikasa, stop kicking your brother." Armin said sternly, leaving no room to argue.

"Hmph." Eren said cockily, lifting his head up a little higher in confidence, hitting his head on the top of the ducts in the process, also receiving a chuckle from his sister.

"Okay, there's an opening soon, shove a knife in the fan and stop it. Act super fast, guys, there's men and they're armed, right when that fan is stopped, kick it and jump down. Have your guns cocked and ready." But Eren and Mikasa were ahead of him, cocking their guns and Eren shoved his knife into the fan, knowing what he had to do before Armin told him. They kicked the metal down, Eren falling face first to the ground, catching his knife before he landed on his back and did a summersault, raising back up to his feet and raising his gun, Mikasa jumping down right behind them. The nailed their targets effortlessly, these men obviously no match for the two.

"The room is soundproof, so-"

There were gunshots and two other people entering from the side, dressed in black, very similar to he and Mikasa. They had their guns readied and aimed, pointing their much bigger guns at Eren and Mikasa. Eren waited for the debris to fall from their own fall, waiting for the space around them to clear so he could see the people ready to kill them. Eren and Mikasa had their own guns aimed, fingers itching on the trigger.

Eren gasped.

He recognized the stature straight away, short, but ever-so muscular and mouth watering. The black hair styled in an undercut.

"Eren..." Levi said, slightly lowering his gun to get a better view, blinking his eyes heavily once, twice, probably thinking his mind his playing tricks on him.

Eren understands how Levi is feeling.

"Levi..." Eren said, at a loss for words.

Then it all came crashing down.

Not literally. Eren and Mikasa had already made that happen, but this was so much more groundbreaking.  

Levi, his husband of six years, came running in to stop Eren and Mikasa from completing their mission. Eren has married a man with an evil mind and he must put a stop to him.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren, the love is strong. Idk what Eren's talking about, 'cause Mikasa's ass his just as hawt as the rest of her... but Eren's pretty hawt, too... and dat ass *sighs*  
> What a great way to end the chapter!  
> ...  
> Right?


	3. Till I Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as much action as everyone thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhh. Ok, so, I usually don't take /this/ long to post a chapter and I'm sorry if this one is shitty, but I cannot write anything, but I needed to get a chapter up for you all. I kinda like it? I like where it's headed and I hope I get over this soon, sorry if there is any mistakes. This is not as long as I wanted it to be, it's actually quite short and I am sorry for that. I'll try and have the next one up soon.
> 
> Sorry if this gets a lot different than the original Mr. and Mrs. Smith story, but I didn't want to follow that exactly. I like writing feels and breaking their hearts... ha ha... sooo... This will /not/ he as lighthearted as the movie. Warning that you all now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the kudos and comments and stuff... warms the heart. c:

There was a brief pause. Not as long as Eren wanted there to be, just enough for him to gather that Levi's partner was none other than Erwin Smith and that Eren was seething with hate and the first thing he is going to do when he gets out of this (if he does) is he is getting a divorce.

Then his ears were ringing and he was being pulled away from the smoke he was breathing in.

Someone - Erwin, or Mikasa - threw a smoke grenade and both pairs bolted out of there, Levi and Erwin back wherever in the hell they came from, while Mikasa pulled Eren through some random doorway. Eren was coughing and finally getting a hold of himself from his state of shock and ripped his arm from Mikasa's grip without protest from her. They were running blindly, pushing or pulling random doors and hoping for the best.

They were _so close_. The 'love' of Eren's life ruining everything and more kids' life and Eren wanted to scream and cry and rip someone's head off. But they really didn't have a choice but to run at the moment and get their minds and body ready for what they had just discovered, they had no idea what they were up against. They breached through a set of double doors and then they were in the slightly familiar place of the front entrance where they ran in from the start.

**Boom. Boom. Boom.**

Of course, _of fucking course,_ there's gunshots. Eren and Mikasa both threw more smoke grenades to blind their enemies before pulling the doors as quickly as they could. Eren pushed Mikasa in front of him and pushed her out, hopefully, into safety from the gunshots. He was right behind her, just barely out of the building before-

"Hn..." Eren grunted, his calf blazing in a familiar pain. Mikasa stopped abruptly, turning to him and looking immediately for damage. Before she could detect it, he pushed her shoulders and yelled: "It's just a flesh wound!" It wasn't, but it wasn't anything he hasn't survived before. "Now run, Mika!" Eren yelled, grabbing her hand.

Eren was limping, taking wide strides as he ran, looking behind him constantly to see if there was danger. He saw Erwin run out and aim his gun, but missed as they turned into the neighborhood that harbored their temporary base. Just before they turned, Eren spotted Levi jumping from the building and tackling Erwin down to the ground. Eren gasped, but didn't stop his feet from sprinting forward. He couldn't think about that now, he couldn't think that maybe, _just maybe_ , this was a big misunderstanding and Levi was _good_ and was in there for the same reasons and just as confused as he was and- no. Erwin was shooting and them, Levi was probably stopping him because... because...

"Fuck!" Eren yelled, pushing open the house door and falling in. Mikasa was right behind him, shutting the door behind her. "This is _way_ too fucking insane." Eren sighed, looking down at his leg. Blood was pooling inside his shoe and drenching the outside. "Mikasa, check out front, I might have literally left a breadcrumb trail to where we are." Eren ordered, knowing all she was thinking now was that Eren certainly didn't _just_ have a flesh wound, but she eventually leaves and tells Armin to patch him up.

She knows. She knows Eren has had worse and that if she didn't check to make sure their location wasn't highlighted in any way.

Armin helped heave him up and walk down into a little den.

"Take your pants off." Armin said as he rummaged from under a couch to get a large first aid kit.

"Woah, Armin, Mikasa can come inside any second. Seeing me all dirty from battle making you a little excited?" Eren asked with a smirk as he unbuttoned his pants. Armin shook his head, his blonde hair slightly covering his blushing cheeks as he heaved the case up onto the table. Eren kicked off the tight pants he was just wearing on the leg that wasn't injured, while the other pant leg still sat tight onto his skin. He waddled over to the chair next to Armin and the first aid and collapsed into the chair with a sigh, catching his breath before he removed the tight pants from his aching leg. "Ha..." Eren hissed as the skintight fabric was pulled off of his leg, moving the bullet inside him before bunching at his ankles.

"I think your shoe caught most of the blood." Mikasa said. "But I used more blood from it and smeared it away from this house." Mikasa said, throwing the shoe in the trashcan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sticking to sweats next time." Eren said, trying to pull the offending clothing from his leg. "Shit is too tight."

Mikasa rolled here eyes and knelt down in front of him, pulling the pants from his leg gently. Eren sighed in relief and slumped into the back of the chair.

"Thank you..." He said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Alright, Eren..." Armin said, grabbing Eren's leg and putting it up in a certain elevation, and putting a bandage around his leg. He stopped looking from there, deciding he was tired and exhausted and shut his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

"You shot him." Levi growled, pressing his foot down further onto the gas pedal. "You shot my fucking _husband_ on my anniversary." Levi said, running a dirty hand through his dirty hair and he feels like he going insane with all this dirt and sweat and his husband might be someone he has to kill... Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Levi, you know it needed to happen. I know you're confused, but they stopped our mission. Levi, the one we've been fighting for all these months. The one we've worked ourselves _sick_ for-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Levi said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I fucking know Erwin, but maybe they were in there for the same reasons we were, huh? Ever think of that, you fuck?" Levi fumed. "Dinner's going to be awkward as hell tonight."

Erwin actually laughed and Levi relaxed slightly, slightly feeling more at ease that he lightened the mood.

"We need to check in with Nile, he'll get his nerd shits to do research them. And if they're good, I'll bet you'll feel really shitty about shooting him." Levi said, turning the corner to get on the route to their work station.

"And if they're bad, I'll bet you'll feel really shitty about this road burn you gave me." Erwin said, pointing to his face from where he slid it on the concrete, courtesy of Levi.

 

...

 

"Yeah, I'll get the team on it." Nile said with a firm nod, turning away and dialing the number he needed to call. Every movement he made pissed Levi off, acting like a badass when in reality he isn't. He's the boss of a whole crew of badasses. Pretending that he's someone you don't want to mess with and Levi still rues the day when Erwin was run down from his position. For one stupid little problem that ended up actually being a positive for the team, all because he took Levi in and it was  _Levi_ that messed up, it was  _him_ that got too carried away on his first mission and punched the man to death in front of innocent civilians. 

They promised Erwin he could earn his old position back, however.

Levi assumes it's because they dislike Nile as much as Levi does. They know Erwin did the job better and made the employees much more comfortable and made Levi much less grumpy. Everyone could use a less grumpy Levi.  _"You're already grumpy enough as it is!"_ Hanji had whined. _"Then they bring_ him _in and oh, what a joy."_

"I'll get the team on it..." Levi mocked, rolling his eyes as he walked away. He knows Nile heard him and he also is positive the man won't voice any rebukes, which was surprisingly smart.

"I think he heard you." Erwin murmured as he walked away with Levi to wait on the waiting bench. What else could they do? They had to stick around and they had nothing else they could do until they knew whom they were up against. Levi wants to reply that they're at odds against a stubborn brat, paired with a tough sister and a really goddamn smart mushroom headed blonde. So maybe they'd laugh it off and leave this all alone because Levi really doesn't want to hear the words that he needs to kill the three come out of Nile's mouth. He doesn't want to gather himself and act like everything is fine.

He doesn't want to think of killing someone he has spent years and years with as someone to cross of his list.

He really doesn't want to hear that he has been sleeping aside, cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner, doing fucking dishes with a criminal. A sick _guy_ that sells kids and doesn't bat an eyelash. He doesn't want to know that he didn't _detect_ it all these years. Even if he walks down the street and passes someone who rubs him wrong, he just gets a feeling. A stupid feeling that kills him inside because he knows he's right but can't do anything until he is ordered to, but Eren? He hasn't felt any sort of impression that Eren, his husband, is evil inside. Someone Levi wouldn't mind putting an end to.

If anything, when and if he finds out if Eren is indeed an enemy, he should be _pissed._ Positively seething and there should be smoke blowing out of his ears because Eren seemed so _good_. So innocent and kind-hearted, someone who would take a full grown St. Bernard off the street and make room for it somehow. Someone who would stop everything to help one of his friends, or his family, or hell, even a stranger and help them. Someone who - even if he's late - help an old lady with her bags, or help an old man cross the road and-

"Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger are to be killed as soon as possible. Get your Technical Analysis and tell them to try and get their location." Nile announced, almost proudly as he fixed his jacket like some douche bag.

Levi stopped breathing for a moment. _Are to be killed as soon as possible._ How could he just _say_ it like that? With no sorrow? He knows about Eren. But he's right. He's right to act this way, he's so right and it's killing Levi. Eren, sweet little Eren, sells kids off to perverts until they're thrown away to the next asshole. Eren, _sweet little Eren,_ the motherfucker that fooled Levi all these years and _fuck,_ if he had just known. Maybe he could have caught a phone call or accidentally read a text and it could have just ended. Levi could have just of blown off his head, called the Clean Up Team and walk away. Leave all the pictures of them together, the pillows and covers that smell of him, the aftershave they share and just _go._ Feeling good that he ended it, not even breaking down inside because he is leaving all of that behind.

And that'd what he has got to do now. He has to put a deadly bullet in that body, the body that he has laid with on the couch and watched some stupid, some amazing movies, in the bed reading separate books, but still running their fingers through one another's hair, or up and down their arm in gentle motions, made love to, fucked. Watch him crumple to the ground, maybe even make him die slowly so he figures out it's Levi that has ended him. That it is his husband and he finally _got him._

And how could he betray him like this? How could he act so _pure_ and know. Know that Levi hates people like that, Eren knows that Levi feels sick whenever he sees that they've caught the man that raped the girl and killed her, that they've captured the man that robbed the store and decided to kill the old man running the graveyard shift, that they've put an end to the woman that dropped her kid in the trash and left like it was real trash.

Levi can't wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren bit down hard into his hand, adding to the scars that existed there. Armin had the medical tongs in his hand and was getting the bullet out and it hurt so very bad. _Bad._ Just bad, every pain he feels is just bad. Mikasa will ask how bad the pain is and he'll answer a five every time, or just _bad._ Because nothing could ever measure up to the agony of having to secretly take food from the gas station so many years ago to feed Armin and Mikasa. Because he was fifteen while they were twelve and he was supposed to support them. He was supposed to have a roof over their head because their dad couldn't. Because Grisha just left them and set the house on fire and-

"FUCK!" Eren screamed, biting down hard enough that blood squirted out from his hand. Armin pulled the bullet out in one quick, accurate motion and was setting it down on the medical table, his bloody gloves grabbing other tools to stitch his best friend's leg back together.

"You should have taken the stick." Mikasa scolded, as she always did when Eren always denied the stick to bite in favor to clench his teeth around his hand. He can't explain why he bites down in that location, something about it gives him control. Something shifts inside him and it makes the pain easier. Armin had once told him it's because he's focusing on the pain on his hand rather than his chest, or arm, or leg, or any other body part. Eren supposes that's true, but he thought that'd work when he was sixteen and drove a razor blade into his arm for the very first time to watch the blood ooze out of it. He thought maybe that'd distract from the pain he felt in his chest _every single day._ He thought maybe giving them his portion of food most days of the week would somehow make it up to them that he couldn't make them happy and that's all he wanted. He just _wanted to see them smile-_

"Eren?" Armin asked, shaking his leg to get his attention. He was done stitching the brunet up and was wrapping up the leg with tender and soft movements as to not hurt Eren.

Even if Eren deserved it.

"I'm sorry." Eren said, looking down at his lap as he sat up and put his head in his hands. " _I am so sorry._ "

"Eren, what-" Armin began, but Mikasa came in the room.

"We need to leave and get to our remote base. Annie is telling me we're in trouble, Eren," Mikasa said, looking over at him. "Levi and Erwin... Hanji, too, fuck, even Petra, they're all sick. We need to get to a safe place and figure out where they are, Armin, that's you." Mikasa said. "They'll be coming around here soon to search for us, we need to leave."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boyyyy...


	4. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subtle action in a restaurant is hard to write. slay me.  
> hope you all enjoy.  
> I feel like I am failing this au. oh no. sorry.  
> I still hope you enjoy.  
> sorry for any mistakes!

"I'm surprised you still have my number." Eren said as he answered the phone immediately after seeing Levi's name and face light up the screen. Eren had stared at the picture longer than was necessary; it was Levi, obviously. Eren had begged and begged him and they fucked for hours on end, coming and coming until they couldn't hold themselves up. Levi had immediately passed out after and fell next to Eren, snuggling into his pillow and wrapping the blanket tight around himself. Eren watched him with a fond smile, waiting until Levi stopped fidgeting to get in the most comfortable sleeping position before Eren grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. 

The lighting was a bit orange because Levi's bedside's table lamp was still on and casting an artificial light over him. The picture didn't look  _bad_ , because Levi could never really look unattractive. The quality didn't do him justice, but Eren just wanted a photo without Levi's scowl, so he took advantage (not even feeling guilty about it) and turned off the light before shutting the curtains so the sun didn't wake them up earlier than needed. 

 _"I'm surprised you answered."_ Was the smooth reply, making Eren swallow his rage down. He just wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at the scolding look Mikasa was giving him for even answering the phone call in the first place, he wanted to scream because she had every right to. 

He wanted to scream because he feels an anger so strong for someone that he swore he'd never harm. He wanted to scream because he wanted to throw up all over Levi just to see him grimace at the disgust of it all, but Eren would yell at him, he would yell that it is all Levi's fault and he deserved what was coming to him and-  _why did he have to do this._

"We're married, of course I answer your calls." Eren said smartly. Levi wanted to play a game, so Eren would. Eren would win. 

 _"About that... We need to talk at dinner, hun."_ That stung.  _Hun._ Levi's sweet little pet name he gave Eren some time ago. Levi rarely called him hun, only after they made love or Levi was feeling particularly affectionate, but Eren always voiced his pleasure with that name. It made him feel warm inside, it made his chest hurt, but not in the way where it feels like his heart is going to burst like when he was homeless with Mikasa and Armin, but it makes his chest burn in a good way. 

He feels absolutely warm. 

Eren clears his throat. "Yeah, I figured." Eren said. "How about at Maria's?" Eren asked with a smirk, trying to shield the annoying jolt of pain in his heart. Levi didn't speak for a moment and Eren thinks he heard his breath hitch. He feels a satisfaction because he cut deeper than Levi did. Maria's was one of their favorite places to go, it was classy, but not overbearing. There was always dancing and lively music and this was where Levi proposed to Eren. 

_"Sure, why not? I'm already almost there anyway. Don't keep me waiting too long, bright eyes."_

If hun stung, Bright Eyes fucking stabbed. Hun wasn't an everyday thing, but Bright Eyes was. Bright Eyes was what Eren would hear come out of Levi's mouth lovingly when they woke up. Bright Eyes was when Levi was feeling any sort of emotion and he still called him it. 

Eren swallowed and hung up before he embarrassed himself. 

"What the hell was that?!" Mikasa all but yelled. "Eren! What do you think you're doing?" 

Eren sighed and pulled at his hair. "Mikasa, you guys need to go after Erwin and Hanji and Petra and everyone else. You guys need to figure out their location while I am with Levi, got it?" 

Mikasa stuttered out a few replies before she formed a coherent one. "What if he brings back up, Eren? You'll be out numbered." Mikasa said, trying to convince him to not face this alone. 

"Something tells me that isn't his style." Eren said confidentally. Levi would want to finish him off himself, that's just how he is. 

Too bad that'll never happen. 

"Mika, you have to let me go. If I need you, I'll call you. Okay? This is bigger than the two of us, I need to get rid of him and we need to move on and get the other's." Eren said, authority lacing his tone. He needed her to know he could do this. "Now, drop me off at Maria's." 

 

...

 

In all honesty... Maria's came quicker than he was expecting and he hopes he is hiding his shaking limbs well enough. Mikasa pulled up next to Maria's and Eren leaned back and over to Armin and hugged him. 

"I need you to do something for me." Eren whispered, bringing him closer. "When you have any little time, say, when you're shitting," Armin made an uncomfortable grunt. "Do research of your own, I need to know if this is real." Eren said, pulling away, before ultimately leaning in again and kissing Armin's cheek. "I need to know for sure if he is sick like they say, okay? Do it as soon as possible." Eren said, pulling away and smiling kindly at Armin. "I love you." Eren spoke louder, filling both Mikasa's and Armin's ears, before he turned and gave Mikasa a tight hug as well. 

He has spent years on end with Levi and it's hard to just accept that he has been deceiving Eren through all of them. Eren thinks it would be difficult to anyone to accept the fact so effortlessly that their lover is someone who is needed to be put down. 

It was hard saying he didn't trust Annie, Reiner's and Bertholdts intel, because he did... sort of. He does now know much about his employers, while he knows everything about Armin.  

"Be safe, Eren, please don't get hurt." Mikasa said, holding her scarf. 

"Maybe a few minor scratches and bruises, other than that...." Eren said with a wink. "I'll see you guys." 

"Love you, too." Armin said when Eren exited the car. Eren turned and smiled at Armin's head that was poked out of the window. 

"Love you, Eren." Mikasa said, giving him one last solemn look before pressing the gas pedal and driving off. 

Eren turned to the entrance and opens the door. 

 

...

 

"He told you something." Mikasa accused when they turned the corner and Eren was no longer in the sight of the rearview mirrors. 

"Hm?" Armin asked, moving from the back where he was sitting to the front where Eren was just placed. 

"Don't play dumb." Mikasa said, her arms were stiff. Armin swallowed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, but seconds later it slipped back out, making him tug the black ponytail from his wrist and tie his hair up. "I didn't hear him... I just want to know what he said." Mikasa said. "I need to know what he can trust you with and not me... I-Is he planning on doing something stupid? Armin..." Mikasa said, there was a hitch in her voice and Armin was scared to look over and see if she was crying. "I just want him to be safe. Why can't he trust me?" 

Armin ended up looking over at her at the last bit. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly in anger and confusion. "Why can't he trust you? Mika, are you stupid?" There was a shocked gasp from her. Armin studied her. She was so strong and absolutely beautiful and Armin hated to see her so close to losing it. "I remember once he asked me the same thing." Armin admitted. "It was a really long time ago, but he always just said...  _'why doesn't she trust me to keep myself safe? Doesn't she trust that it is my job to keep you guys safe? Doesn't she know that, Armin?'_ stuff like that..." Armin sighed. "I guess it really isn't the same, but you both have such protective qualities I don't think you guys trust very easily because you always want the trust to be put on you, you know? You want me and Eren to trust you and he wants me and you to trust him. It's not the same for me because I trust someone who shows me kindness so easily, even if it will hurt me in the end." Armin exhaled and desperatly inhaled, trying to get the air he spoke out back into him. 

"Why didn't he tell me what he told you, then?" Mikasa asked. 

"He was scared of what you would have said..." Armin put his fingers to his forehead, holding it slightly because his head was throbbing. Eren would be upset, but Armin thinks he would understand if he could see Mikasa's face. "He asked me to check in on Levi myself, to do research and see if it is true." Armin saw Mikasa's face change and Armin nodded knowingly. "See? You would have told him to forget it and he knew I would do what he asked because, I hate to say it, Mikasa, but I'm more understanding than you. And Eren." Armin looked down. "I'm upset, too, believe me. I've grown to actually like Levi and I know you have, too, and to hear this at first I was angry like you are now... but..." Armin grunted, stopping himself from spilling a huge bomb that would probably make Mikasa swerve into oncoming traffic. She doesn't need to know of Armin's more-than-friendly-love for Eren. He remembers how he felt the first time he knew that Levi had even thought about hurting Eren because he sees how much Eren had loved him. 

He thinks it is outrageous to think anyone can hurt Eren in any sort of way, because he thinks of everything Eren has done for him and Mikasa and anyone else that needed help. He remembers Eren coming home with black eyes and hickeys... and food money for food. Armin was old enough to understand what it meant, Mikasa, too, Eren had sold himself to perverts to do what they wanted with him. He did it for food and blankets for Armin and Mikasa and he thinks that Eren has already  _been through so much-_ _  
_

And he needs to calm down because he is shaking with the anger he felt at first. "But you have to see where he is coming from, through his eyes and not through your protective ones. Mikasa, do you remember how Eren was before he met Levi? Even when we got out of the streets and all that shit? He was depressed, and whether you wanted to admit it or not, Levi ultimately pulled him out of it."

Mikasa thought about it and huffed a breath, muttering something that Armin barely captured. "Guess you're right..." 

That was all he needed to hear. 

 

* * *

 

Levi was sitting at a table that only seated two. 

The table was incredibly familiar because it was one of the best days Eren has ever lived. Eren remembers the cheesy way the ring was presented to him, sunken down to the bottom of his wine glass and in his momentary shock of gawking at the ring glinting inside the wine, Levi had moved beside Eren, down on one knee and Eren dipped his hand into the wine impatiently and slipped it onto his finger. He told Levi yes a million times over and he heard cheering all around them. Eren remembered looking all around him with teary eyes and seeing his and Levi's friends clapping and screaming their congratulations, even a few of the restaurant's customers that Eren has never seen before clapped along and from that point Eren kissed Levi, tasting his own tears as they fell down his cheeks and onto their smashed lips.

The table was delicate. The legs of the table and chair were hand-carved wood with incredible detail of swirls and leaves. The tabletop itself was a white-ish, grey-ish granite.

Levi, however, did not look so delicate.

Levi was adorned in the same suit and tie he supported when he engaged to Eren. His leg was crossed over the other and he was leaning back casually in his chair with one arm placed on his thigh and the other stretched on the table, holding a glass of wine in his unique way that he held every other glass. He was watching Eren with narrowed eyes as if _Eren_ was the one in the wrong.

Eren did not sell kids to pigs.

Eren had to look away for a moment and remember that he obviously doesn't entirely believe that. That he is waiting, patiently, for Armin's text to tell him if his gut feeling is true or not.

It is just very hard to see Levi looking at him like he was shit underneath his shoe.

"You look good, baby." Eren purred as he slid into the small chair. His voice sounded calm, deep and collected, but his body was shaking. His legs were mush too long for this chair and the skinny jeans he was wearing didn't help much.

Levi, not surprisingly, fit perfectly.

"You look like a teenage boy." Levi shot back, not at all phased. Eren looked down at himself and chuckled. It was true. The distressed, light-wash skinny jeans, the beaten up pair of black high top converse and an old band t-shirt. Eren just shrugged it off because he really didn't care if Levi didn't like it, if Eren likes it, then he fucking likes it.

"Would you rather me in puppy ears paired with a tail?" Eren asked, resting his head on his hand as he leaned forward and looked at Levi innocently, as if he did not just bring up their sexual past. Eren smirked when he saw Levi move in one small motion, it was miniscule, but it was there.

Eren's smirk did not last long, however.

He jumped where he sat when he felt something tickling his inner thigh. He momentarily thought it was Levi's fingers, but Levi's fingers were much softer and warmer.

This was cold and hard.

It was a gun barrel, moving un-hesitantly towards his groin.

Eren felt like crying right then and there because now he feels that he was wrong because Levi could pull the trigger at any moment and throw a smoke grenade and swiftly exit the restaurant while he leaves Eren to bleed to death.

The world is cruel.

"I'd rather blow your dick off and leave you to die, you sick fuck." Levi spat. Eren was positively terrified of the look in Levi's eyes and that just made Eren blink away his tears and nearly shake with fury.

"Me?" Eren asked, pointing to his chest. "I'm the sick fuck? I don't fucking sell _children_ to sick men to get raped and killed!" Eren raised his voice and it was fine because no one was around and he did not ruin anyone's lunch. "You're the fucking pig, Levi." Eren said, bringing his knee up and kicking the gun away from Levi's, surprisingly, loose grip.

"What did you just say?"

Eren was reaching for his own gun, but stopped suddenly and looked at Levi. Levi looked just as confused as Eren felt.

Then Levi's expression morphed into a rage Eren has not seen.

"Dance with me, Eren." Levi said, grabbing Eren's hand as Eren fumbled to put his gun back into its holster.

 

* * *

 

 

The nerve the little bitch had.

Levi has to admit, he almost got him. He nearly believed this was all a misunderstanding, but little Eren should know Levi is not an idiot.

They were in the more popular and less quiet part of the restaurant now, there were many couples dancing and Levi pulled Eren roughly to join them. Eren hissed as Levi gripped his arm in a bruising manner and started dancing. Levi brought his hand up Eren's back sensually, all the way up to his hair and gripped, hard, pulling the hair and Eren's head down, exposing that neck. Levi reached his other hand into Eren's jean jacket and grabbed a nice little dagger. He took it out and, without even a glance, discarded it by throwing it into the wall by a mirror.

Eren growled and got his head free from Levi's grip. Eren sunk down to his knees and brought his hands up and down Levi's legs, grabbing Levi's own dagger and sliding it across the ground. Eren slid back up his body, hands cascading up with Eren as he went. Levi made a small noise as Eren grabbed his crotch and felt for any hidden weapons.

"That's all Willy, hun." Levi said with a small smirk, waiting until Eren was standing up straight before he placed a hand on his hip and twirled them around until they were near the mirror. Levi pushed forward and smashed Eren's head into the mirror, breaking it in the process. Eren made an "hmph" sound and his eyes shut in slight pain and Levi blinked longer for a second because he caused that pain and it is hard to accept.

Damn, that moment of distraction.

Eren grabbed his dagger that Levi tomahawked into the wall before and slid along the skin at his hip. Eren threw the knife before Levi could force it from him and kneed Levi in his groin, making him grunt and lean forward slightly, giving Eren an opening to take his two guns from his holsters expertly. Eren placed one into the plant's vase next to them and held the other to his chest and walked him back into the main dance floor, holding his crotch painfully.

"I can't shoot here without ruining these people's nights, though, you probably wouldn't mind, hm?" Eren asked, finger itching at the trigger and Levi wanted to know what the _fuck_ he was even saying.

Eren knows Levi hates messes.

And blood is one of the most shittiest things to clean up, so of fucking course he would mind.

"And I don't want to talk about our divorce here and make a scene," Eren said, leaning forward to whisper in Levi's ear. His breath was as warm as it always was. "Why don't you meet me at home, baby?" Eren asked, even going as far to nip at Levi's ear before reaching under his jacket, reaching for his last weapon and he actually _got_ it because of the moment of distraction from Levi, before abruptly turning and _leaving._

Levi, truthfully, did not know what to do with himself.

No one, _no one,_ has ever been able to pull something like that with Levi and live. This is what Levi is actually good at, this is something that Levi excels in and now he feels like a complete fucking failure.

And so fucking _angry._

Fuck everything, Levi thinks as he walks outside. Fuck Eren and fuck everything, Levi thinks as he yells for a taxi and waves his hand up in the air. He spits out his address and tells the man to hurry the hell up because _fuck everything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Eren in a dress at their meeting in Maria's. still wondering why I didn't. oh well.  
> follow me on Tumblr... if you'd like.  
> http://agwang88.tumblr.com/  
> thank you all for the comments and kudos and stuff, it fuels me.  
> be excited for the next chapter, bc, if I am not wrong... shit goes down.


	5. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, to start off.   
> It has been a while and I am so very sorry. I have not given up, or put this story on hiatus, I am just going through things and they've been distracting me and I haven't been able to write, no matter how hard I try and I am sorry for that.   
> Even this chapter, I do not like it, but I needed to get something up for you guys bc I feel terrible.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I am happy you all like it even though it is straying from the AU in a way.   
> Sorry for any mistakes and sorry if this is poorly written and not as well written as my other ones, idk what to tell you.   
> Hope you enjoy, lovelies.

Levi took precautions.

He told the driver to stop at the beginning of their neighborhood, because he wouldn't put it past the little brat to take both the driver and Levi out by shooting the cab with an RPG and blow them right up.

He's in the shed outside now and getting all his favorite little knick knacks to take Eren out efficiently. He has grenades and flash bangs and various pistols strapped to his body.

Eren Jaeger fucked with the wrong person.

Levi uses his stealth he has been praised for so many times and reaches the window to the basement after checking the windows around it to see if he sees any movement. None in sight. He breaks the window with his elbow and climbs in, getting a small knick from a shard of glass and he blood is dirtying his white shirt and he is upset because he proposed to Eren-

What the fuck should Levi care anyway.

In a matter of fact, he is happy. Ecstatic. Jumping with joy.

He takes his 9 millimeter Beretta out of its holster and aims it precisely in front of him, arms perfectly steady as he rounds the corner to the stairs. It's empty.

He takes light steps up the fifteen stairs that he has climbed so many times, his footsteps barely existent, which is impressive because it is prone to echo down here. Then there's the moment of opening the door into the familiar home, that he is genuinely afraid of dying in at the moment because he most definitely underestimated Eren and he shouldn't have been a fucking idiot.

It was all an act that Eren played, Levi tries to remember. The smile in the mornings when Levi would walk into the kitchen to see Eren making pancakes and already had a cup of Levi's favorite coffee in his favorite coffee mug on the table, all after Levi drank too much whiskey from stress.

Eren was always there.

_He was always there and Levi never caught on fucking once._

Levi thinks he will never forgive himself for it. The children that were taken and raped and tossed away are on his hands because he could have stopped a part of it.

He could have saved a life.

Levi decides to push open the door and run behind the counter, knowing Eren is near because a gun was shot just as he reached the kitchen, missing him by a couple of inches.

The bullet hits a picture of the two of them after Levi proposed.

Levi doesn't look at it, because he knows it is shattered on the ground, shattered and broken apart like they are.

 

* * *

 

Eren nearly drops the gun when he sees that he almost hits Levi's head, right where his undercut starts and he is glad he didn't, even though he should be scolding himself for missing the shot. He wants to slap himself, but then he looks over again and hears Levi panting and Eren sees the picture on the floor. Battered and broken like they are now. He thinks that is the only picture with Levi looking up at Eren and smiling, teeth and all, as Eren himself was staring directly at the camera and gripping Levi's hand so tightly it was almost painful, because that day reminded him that he might be dead from his own hand if he never met Levi.

Eren has to shift back behind the wall and will his tears away because this isn't the time to be weak. He looks down at the weapon he is holding in his hands, a UMP45, the damage this weapon can cause is great and Eren thinks how accurate he usually is and that some part of him knows he did not miss that shot by accident.

"That was a close one, hun." Levi says from down the stairs and Eren bites his tongue, he feels there's a fever, but he will not let it show.

"Almost got you, baby." Eren says and he hopes Levi doesn't hear his voice shaking.

 

...

 

It was truly chaos from then on.

Levi moved from his position and Eren heard barely audible footsteps under the stairs before he ran up the second flight, just before his foot was taken off.

"You mother fucker..." Eren growls, taking a grenade from his waist when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He smirks when he hears Levi yell _'fuck!'_ but it is quickly faded away when he sees the grenade is tossed back up to him... _That mother-_ Eren thinks as he scrambles as far away as he possibly can, and as swiftly as he can. His foot kicks it down the stairs seconds before it blows up and Eren loses his breath because that was some weird pure luck that his body was not blown to bits across the hall to their playroom and movie room.

Eren doesn't hear anything from Levi.

And he thinks the worst. As a matter of fact, all he thinks is Levi is dead and he stands up, scrambling to get to Levi because maybe he can _save_ him and he's tripping over his own feet and the stairs and- shit.

He has reached the bottom and Levi is perfectly fine, apparently, because there is a gun shoved to his forehead.

"Thought you were going to get away?" Levi asks with a smirk and Eren wishes he would think before he made stupid decisions. He wants to say: 'no, I thought you were dead.' because maybe he'd be able to see another expression on Levi other than bored before he dies.

He thinks that Mikasa and Armin will come here to find the house trashed and Eren bled out with a hole in his head... dead.

Eren wishes he wasn't so stupid.

He hears and feels his phone buzz in his pocket, it gets both their attentions. Eren knows it's Armin and he wishes he could tell him he is sorry for not being able to protect him forever. Not able to shield Mikasa from heartbreak and see them both get married and God, he sounds like a parent.

Is it bad he sometimes feels like he is?

"Was that the blonde or the raven?" Levi asks, taking the phone from Eren's pocket, about to type the passcode Eren has had for years, but Levi's phone is ringing. Levi sighs and shoves Eren's phone in his pocket with difficulty because his phone is safeguarded by a case and it barely fits in Levi's skin tight jeans.

But he eventually shimmies it in his pocket.

He takes his scratch-free iPhone out and Eren rolls his eyes, because they always argued that their brand was best. _Samsung_ versus _iPhones_.

Neither won.

"What shit glasses? I'm busy." Levi says as he looks back at Eren and his eyes look so dead.

Eren expects to be clueless and just hear Levi's replies to Hanji, but he is wrong. He hears Hanji's loud voice clearly.

_"Put your gun down from that pretty face, grump!"_ Hanji yells and Levi's hand twitches, but doesn't move. He looks at Eren like he may have the answers, but Eren is just as confused.

"How do you even know-"

_"The cameras in your house, silly!"_ Hanji yells and Eren and Levi both look to the camera to see it moving wildly, Hanji style. _"Armin, sweetheart, Eren can hear you."_ Hanji permits.

A new voice comes from the phone and Eren cannot hear him.

_"Speaker, Levi!"_ Hanji yells and Levi fliches because he brought the phone closer to his ear to hear Armin.

It is on speaker now.

_"You didn't answer me."_ Armin's small voice says.

"How the fuck do you expect me to? There's a gun aimed right between my eyes, Armin!" Eren yells, scowling over at Levi, whom scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic." Levi tells him with a smirk and Eren wants to slap it right off of his face.

Instead, Eren gets immensely frustrated and sputters a few replies before he gives up and asks Armin to finally say what he has to say.

_"I need you both to put a stop to trying to kill each other, the whole situation was analyzed incorrectly, we are on the same side."_ Armin informs and all Eren can think of to do is exhale with a long awaited relief, because he was _right._ He knew, he fucking _knew_ and why isn't this gun away from his head yet?

He should have expected it, though, to be honest. Levi is going through scenarios in his head as Eren would be doing right now as well if he were in Levi's shoes.

"Levi," Eren says, catching his attention. "I swear to you, it's true. Hanji isn't being held against her will, or anything, okay?" Eren tries to assure, but the gun does not shift an inch. "Please... Trust me." Eren pleads.

"Hanji," Levi calls.

_"Yes!"_ Hanji yells.

"Is Erwin with you?" Levi asks and Eren might have thrown up a little in his mouth.

_"I am here, Levi."_ Erwin's smooth voice answers and Eren thinks about his own voice and how raspy it can be and how soothing Erwin's is compared to his.

"Is it true?" Levi asks Erwin, because Erwin is someone Levi _trusts._ Someone Eren has forgotten through all the years married to Levi that the two men have a past, a mixture of a good and bad past that Eren is a stranger to. 

Levi has more trust and love in Erwin than he ever will Eren and Eren almost flinches from the pain circling him all around.

He feels like he's rotting. Similar, yet different, to when he was starved and dehydrated when he was on the streets. He feels his body dying all around him again and he is helpless.

Maybe Levi should pull the trigger.

_"It is, Levi, drop the gun."_ Erwin orders and to no one's surprise Levi obeys.

Eren knows Levi is looking at him, staring; but Eren cannot look back. He does wonder what Levi is looking at, what Levi is seeing when he looks at Eren. Regret? Sorrow? He wonders what Levi wants him to do, look back to him? Keep staring down at the hand that is placed at his side and supporting his body weight up? Or maybe walk away to punch something and cry.

Eren cannot help, but wonder.

But he does not satisfy his curiosity because any way Levi is looking down at him, any option of what Levi is seeking will tear Eren apart more than he can handle right now.

Eren stumbles to his feet and walks away, to where? He does not know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys.   
> Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like, we can talk and stuff.   
> http://agwang88.tumblr.com/  
> Sorry for the long ass wait, I'll try to keep writing as often as I can.


	6. We are nowhere, and it's now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, or yell... or argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's me   
> my writing has taken a poop so sorry if this chapter is meh, i'm trying.  
> i can explain!   
> no jk i can't, i literally have nothing else other than I lost motivation and downed on myself about my writing like this story is so flawed and idk why you read it and i did like where it was going but idk.   
> but don't let that scare you im still gonna try and continue it and ill try to update once a week, im so so sorry guys.   
> love u   
> ik there's mistakes and i know somewhere i spelt hear when I meant heart, i think lol, sorry i couldn't find it.

He only made it to the garage, but that's just details. In all honesty, his legs are burning to just keep walking forward and away from here. He's in the dark, alone, inhaling the scent of gas and tools.

There's nothing here for him tonight.

"You swore you wouldn't do this anymore." He hears a voice say and it startles him because he can't even recall hearing the door open. It's feminine and he knows who it is, and he knows the light will turn on in 3..2-

"Ow." Eren groans, covering his eyes. "Mikasa!"

"What are you feeling right now, Eren?"

She's serious. She knows he's at a low point and she's trying to help and Eren wants to scream because that isn't her job to be worrying about him. This is just a minor matter, she should know that.

"Eren, please." She begs and she sounds urgent, like she needs him to say something more than just one syllable to live on.

"It's not important," Eren tells her, he decides to stand back up to his feet and walk to her. "I shouldn't of walked off like that and worried you, I'm just a little... I'm just trying to process it, 'Kasa-"

"Don't do this." She looks down- away from him- and shakes her head. "Not now. I know you're hurting."

"And if I'm hurting? That isn't important right now-"

"You're always important, Eren, we need you-"

Eren cuts her off, he's angry now and this isn't what he wanted. None of this is what he wanted. "You need me in my right mind to do the mission, I get it, and I swear I'm fine-"

"Eren!" She yells over him and looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. He slightly jumps back because he hasn't heard her yell, or seen her cry in _years._  "Who do you talk to? Who do you- who have you gone to?"

"Mikasa-"

"Don't, Eren!" She grabs his shoulders and he feels like his bones will crush under her hold. "Just tell me _something."_

"What do you want to hear, huh? That I feel so sorry I can't be all of the things Levi wants me to? How I feel so fucking _pathetic?"_

"Eren." It isn't her voice. It's the last voice he wants to hear, the absolute last person he wants to see him like this; so weak.

Eren is wondering what he'll say and he is hoping for an apology, maybe an ask for them to talk, _something._

Eren turns to him. He looks the same, he looks bored as ever. He looks like he didn't just rip out Eren's hear and stomp all over it. Eren doesn't say a word because he knows he won't be able to. Levi's mouth moves multiple times, like he's trying to find the right words, maybe trying to-

"Erwin, Hanji and Armin found something." Levi says. Of course he says his name first. What did Eren think? That Levi still held any love for him at all? If he ever did.

Eren just scoffs out a laugh and turns to Mikasa, looking down to her and shakes his head, shutting his eyes tight. "I think I'm better off alone." He whispers, quiet enough so Levi does not hear. "I think I am meant to be alone, which is okay, I'll be okay... Isn't that what you want to hear?"

He kisses her forehead and walks away from her and past Levi, without so much as a glance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So you put a tracker in him and wiped out his memory?" Armin asks when Eren walks through the door into Levi's office which has transformed into something Eren doesn't even know where to begin. The walls are now screens and there's words and letters and history throughout them. Erwin is sitting, ever so properly, on one of their kitchen chairs while Armin and Hanji sit in office chairs gawking at the screen. Mikasa and Levi aren't inside yet.

"Yes!" Hanji yells and Armin frowns.

"Well, if you can follow him why not go after him?" Armin inquires, searching the screen.

"He's a test subject, I wanted to see how well it would work... Today is the day I can fully test it."

"... Hasn't it already been tested?" Eren asks, taking his own seat on the floor because he's too lazy to grab a chair.

"The tracking part, yes, but before I go _after_ him... There's some things I want to try." Hanji tells them, rubbing her hands together like a madscientist. Eren supposes she is.

"Some things?" Armin asks the question they're all thinking.

"I can tap into what he sees and hears, we can get their plans and take them out. We have to map out their schedule for a couple of days and see what we're dealing with, ya know? Like we can't kill some guys, save some kids, and expect big douche to not wonder why his men didn't bring back kiddos. Picking up what I'm putting down?" She asks and the three nod their heads. "Soooo, we have to see how many teams they send at a time, take all of them out, but one."

"But one?" Eren asks.

Hanji nods and licks her lips. Eren gulps. "Yes... the one that has the device. My device will allow me to tap into the other team leader's cell phones to track where they are, we kill them off and follow the one with he device back-"

"Let him take the kids?" Eren asks over her.

She bites her lips and nods. "I know, it's risky-"

"Risky?" Eren asks, standing up. "It's unacceptable. These children have no part in what we're doing, they're not pawns, Hanji, they're children for fucks sake."

"Eren-" Erwin starts and Eren doesn't even let him finish.

"No, you don't fucking say my name like you're my boss." Eren snarls and looks back at Hanji. "I won't have part in it. I won't allow kids to be potentially scarred or even hurt."

"Eren," And Eren swears to god, if he hears Levi say his name one more time he will flip out. Eren doesn't answer, just grinds his teeth. "Down boy."

Eren loses it and turns back to Levi, who has a smirk, as if joking around with Eren right now is _funny_.

" _Go fuck yourself._ " Eren says in a dead calm voice.

At this moment of all times? Levi has to have a smart remark about the lives of _children_. Maybe he is the monster Eren first thought he was, maybe he is everything Eren was hoping he wasn't. Can't he see how stressful this whole subject is to Eren? Doesn't he know his body language after so many years?

Eren opens his mouth to say something more, but shuts it just as quick. Levi doesn't care what he has to say, he'll come up with some sort of remark to fire up Eren even more. He has already gotten a rise out of Eren, if Eren runs his mouth Levi wins.

Eren was never one to keep quiet, however..

"It's funny, huh?" Eren sneers, stepping closer to Levi, whom is standing silently. "This is the perfect time to downgrade me during the subject of saving lives? Children's lives? I'd bet those kids wouldn't be laughing, in fact, they'd probably think you're one of the bad guys-"

"Don't ever assosciate-" Levi starts forward, pointing at Eren. 

Eren steps closer, pushing the finger from his view. "Get the fuck out of my face and don't speak to me. Ever again." Eren yells, stepping away, making to leave the room. 

"You're going to run again, Eren?" Levi asked, walking to catch up with Eren. "Going to walk away and hide away to control yourself? Like a fucking child."

"Is it what you wanted?" Eren asks, reeling back. His eyes are tearing up and he blinks quickly to will them back. "After all this time to break my heart? I don't know what I have ever done to you... you're treating me like one of the enemies, even when we've established that we're on the same side. I don't know what I've done wrong, I don't know why you want to tear me apart... I don't know what you want from me," He's crying now. "But you don't want anything to do with me and I now don't want a thing to do with you... so fuck off." Eren says, looking into Levi's eyes as he wipes his.

"Eren-" Levi walks forward, but Eren backs and turns away, to Hanji.

"I won't risk the safety of those kids. You need me on this mission, and if you use these kids, you'll lose me." Eren tells her firmly. "Think of another plan."

Hanji opens and closes her mouth many times, shifting her gaze from Eren and Levi.  

 

 

Eren was never a patient being; whether it be waiting in line at the convenience store, or waiting for an elaborate plan to take out on of the biggest douchebags in the world. Eren wants to speak out, ask questions. Ask if any of the brains in this operation has figured out  _something_.

But it was still tense. The negative air around Eren and Levi floated around everyone in the vacinity, weighing on everyone in different ways, but similar ways. 

They were all stressed. Mikasa was ready to protect anything that needed and she's torn between thinking about the mental state of her brother and thinking about ways to rescue children. Hanji is down on herself ever since Eren exploded on her about the risks she was willing to take, it has taken its toll, and for once Hanji is crestfallen. Armin is insulting himself in his mind, revisiting his past memories and hating himself for not being able to think of a plan to help. Erwin is concerned for every single person's well-being and not sure how to help them. Eren is fighting his own self, his own heart and brain in a full-out brawl and he is in misery. Levi is quiet, showing no emotion, but his mind is loud. His heart is racing and breaking, not sure whether to fall apart or keep running to god knows where. 

 

 

Levi moves his muscles for the first hour of silence since the screaming match between himself and Eren. He moves his fingers through his scalp, raking through the untangled strands and resting his elbows down to his knees. 

He aches. 

Levi aches for what he has done and he has no excuse to how he just treated Eren. 

He is scared. 

Terrified, even. Levi would never admit it aloud, of course he wouldn't, but there is no running away from your own truth. 

Was there ever even any real feelings? Levi remembers the early years in his relationship with Eren... and he believes there was. 

He thinks he didn't use Eren as a distraction from his nightmare of a job, he remembers what Eren brought out of him: not just how to express his love outwardly, but Eren tought Levi how to love himself. Eren was a steady beat in his heart, Eren was a steady image in his mind. Levi momentarily denied it and denied it, but there was no use. 

Eren brought Levi the capability of acceptance and how Levi has forgotten that in the spew of his anger, he does not know. 

How he had treated Eren like dirt under his boot, he does not know. 

How he let himself be brought down in the last year of their relationship because of this very mission, he knows why now. 

He is weak without Eren's constant love. 

He was distant and bitter towards Eren because Eren wasn't constant with him any longer. Eren wasn't checking up on him as much as he used to... Eren let himself be brought down as well. 

Levi now realizes Eren tried. Eren tried to make Levi happy and Levi is shaking his head now. 

How could he be so selfish? 

There is so many spaces in his thoughts of Eren. 

He isn't sure he knows who Eren is... But he knows how Eren twitches his nose before he wakes up each morning, he knows Eren is the most stubborn human being he has ever met and his determination is something many envy, yet find disturbing. He knows Eren hates board games, but loves video games. He knows Eren prefers Red Bull over tea or coffee, but will still drink it in the morning with Levi because that is something Levi enjoys. 

he knows Eren would do anyting for someone he holds deeply. 

But he does not know who Eren was. He does not know what his past life was truly like. Now that the truth has been laid down, lies have risen up. Eren's past life was most likely a lie, because Eren is more private than Levi has ever imagined. Yes, Eren will sometimes accidentally blurt out the first thing in his mind, but the things that linger in that brain of his he keeps there. 

Levi realizes he has opened up to Eren more than Eren has to him. 

Yes, the story Levi has told Eren about his past isn't true, but some of the stories he has told were. 

It is true he had a 'brother and sister' who were no longer on this Earth. It is true he watched them whither away like trees in winter, but not to an illness, but to an enemy. 

He watched them die, and even if Levi lied about how they did die, Levi didn't lie about how they took a piece of him with them. 

He didn't lie when he said he saw a little bit of them both in Eren and the wonder and sadness for Levi in Eren's tearful eyes when Levi whispered those words to him made Levi rely on him even more. 

But Levi didn't grow up rich in France, he grew up on the allies in France. He didn't wake up each morning to a big table of breakfast, but woke up each morning wondering if he wouldnt even eat that day. 

That is something Eren doesn't know. 

Levi lifts his head up and his eyes seek out the object of his thoughts, whom is biting his chapped lip and tapping his foot on the ground. 

_Impatient little shit._

Levi almost smiles, but he sees the look in Eren's eyes, the brokeness that hasn't left in him. Levi, being the one to cause it. 

He flinches at the thought, but still stares toward Eren. 

He wonders what Eren is thinking.. he wonders if it is possible Eren would still be in love with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no levi ya done fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
